Demonic Diaries of Damien
by SasorisMom
Summary: Pip's alive and a teenager! Yet he can't remember anything up to and after his death. As he enters high school, Pip notices that Damien's keeping a watchful eye on him, but why? Rated T for Stan and the Goth's mouths. WARNING: CONTAINS STYLE AND DIP!
1. A Guardian Angel

It was a moment of truth, and a moment of death as the metal had fallen onto the small boy, crushing every bone and muscle in his body. He felt the life deteriorate as if he was a single cracker crumb in water. His smile vanished beneath the thing, becoming an obstruction and symbol of death, yet there was no pain. It happened quick enough, that the boy didn't feel the pain, and he was happy about that.

The boy was sent somewhere, yet he couldn't remember anything about where he was sent, but the boy woke up in a strange bed, in a strange house, and his parents were there. The boy lived there for sometime, before he felt a sudden rising sensation one day, and he woke up in a different bed.

The bed was the same bed he had had before in elementary school. The walls were the same colors they had always been, and his parents were his parents from elementary school. The boy soon lost all memories of his time in whatever dimension he was in and soon fell into the habit of being taught in a private school.

The boy's name. . .well, it was Pip Pirrup, of course. He had died, but someone had filed a complaint to God for his safe return, to which the ruler kindly onjected for some time. After having the complaint sent multiplt times, the lord sent the boy back down to Earth, but he changed his predicament so that everybody thought that he was in a hospital, being treated for his wounds.

. . .And that was how Pip came back to life. . .His parents sent him to a private school, and drove him to the next town so that the children in his normal class didn't see him. . .At least until high school.

:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P  
"Pip, honey? Wake up! It's the first day of High School!" A sweet feminine voice called from downstairs. The blonde boy woke up, rubbing his tired eyes. He yawned, and sat up from the warmth. His baby blue blanket slid off of his slim figure, drifting and finally stopping around his fragile waist. He streched his arms to the side of hisself, and swung his legs over his bed, the blanket following.

Pip's feet touched the soft carpeted ground, instantaneously sending a shiver up the slendor boy's spine. He stood up, his nightgown attacking gravity as far as his knees. The fluffy white carpet wanted to blend in with the pale boy, but Pip kept it at bay by walking to his closet. He slid the blue door open, and pulled out the clothes he wished to wear today.

Over the past years, Pip had changed on the inside and the out. He was still nice enough to walk Grandmother's across the street, but he was less trusting of people and more cautious of children his age. His naiive streak was still stuck to him, but he wasn't stupid enough to place his life in danger anymore. He couldn't remember why his trust had broken so much, and he couldn't remember why he wasn't as naiive anymore, not that the English boy really cared. It was better this way, right?

On the outside, Pip looked different yet the same. His hair was still blonde and it was as straight as a pole, yet it was longer as it brushed his neck when he bent over to change into his clothes. His frame had become lean and slim, almost a delicious sense to it. The upper half of him was physically weak, as he didn't have P.E. in his private school, and his lower half would've made any man gay for even awhile. His legs screamed hooker, and his butt attracted men like bees to honey. His fashion sense had banished his name, as he slipped into his black skinny jeans that tightly surrounded his ass. His old styled white shirt had been traded in for a blue dress shirt, and his red jacket had long been forgotten for a new black and white zebra jacket with headphones connected for his I-Pod.

Through all these changes, Pip still had a gatsby hat, but it was now pure white, matching his floor in shade and texture, as the hat was soft to the touch. Pip's face had changed somewhat into a teenagers. He had a perfect complexion, being blessed with having no acne, yet he had a scar just under his left ear, but he couldn't remember where he had gotten it. His face was slightly angular, but that was looked over with his blue, almond-shaped eyes, and perfect button nose. Overall, Pip looked like a perfect specimen of homosexuality or a victim of rape.

The English boy finished applying the eyeliner he occasionally wore, and stood up to look at himself in his mirror. After he had gotten dressed, he had slipped his book bag over his shoulder and it had fallen quietly to his side. The boy smiled, liking how well-dressed he looked and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He rode the railing downstairs, and as he rounded the corner of the railing, his mother also turned, coming upstairs to get her son up.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, holding her hand to her heart. "I was just coming up there to get you, Pip." She smiled, still clutching her heart.

Pip returned the smile, pecked her on the cheek, and rushed into the yellow kitchen to eat the pancakes his mother had prepared for the family. "Where's father?" Pip asked, shoving the pancakes into his mouth. He had also developed an apitite for food over the past year or so, which didn't show at all on his physique.

His mother sat down to finish her coffee. "He left early this morning. His boss wanted him to come in early."

Pip and his mother ate their breakfast, and when they finished, the two drove to school. As Pip was stepping out of the car, his mother beckoned to him again. He bent down and she kissed him on the cheek. "Be safe, honey", she uttered, smiling again.

Pip smiled back, saying, "I'll be sure to, mother." And with that, he turned around and walked into the high school's doors. Blue lockers lined the school like ants, with doors only seen once in a awhile. People were leaning against lockers, their stuff in the one beside it. Many girls were in cliques, talking about some cute boy they had seen, and many guys were standing, staring at the new kids that happened to accidentally look at them.

The english boy held a piece of paper that told him which locker was his, and as he walked toward it, people he knew in elementary school followed him with their eyes, wondering who the new kid was.

One group in particular was staring, debating on what Pip's identity really was.

"I'm telling you, it's a gay kid!" Cartman told Kyle, Stan, and Kenny. His voice had become deeper, and by standards that any girl could obviously hear, but Cartman was still a big asshole.

Kyle stared hard at the new kid, vaguely remebering the gatsby hat, but the outfit and face was a blank in his mind. "He's. . .someone I know?" Kyle said, but it sounded like he was guessing or asking the others that question.

Stan stood next to Kyle, protectively placing his hand on the ginger's head. "I know what you mean, man", he softly spoke, staring at the guy.

Kenny, who was looking for someone else to hang out with, turned to the new kid and smirked. "I think it's Pip, guys."

Cartman ignored him and looked back at Kyle. "He kinda looks like you, Kyle."

Kyle glared at the other, "I know what you mean, Cartman. But at least I can find someone who loves me for me."

That didn't seem to faze Cartman as he smirked. "But at least I'm not a jewish faggot who's in love with his best friend."

Kenny cleared his throat, and the other three turned around. "It's Pip, guys", he repeated himself, pointing at the new kid, "He was in our third and fourth grade class, and he dissappeared for the remainder of elmentary school and the whole of middle school."

Stan almost gagged on the water he was drinking, Kyle opened his mouth and stared, wide-eyed, and Cartman slowly turned his thick neck around, surveying Pip like he was a poisonous snake. "No, way. . .", All three said in never before heard unision.

The group watched as Pip opened his locker and gave a squeal. In it, the english boy had found a dirty piece or paper with mold and spider-webs. "Ew!" Pip jumped away and fished out a tissue from his bag, clearing the paper and mold from his locker like a scared woman to a mouse. After that, he placed three tissues down in his locker, and then stacked his books on the top. The boy stepped back, surveying his locker, and smiled, loving how small and docile it looked.

"P-pip?" Kyle whispered, but the boy had already turned away from the other, happily walking down the school hallway.

As Pip walked, the bell rang, and he grinned. _My first time in a public school since I was nine!_ He thought happily, loving how good he felt. He walked into his first period class, sitting down in the fron, ready to learn.

Kyle walked in after Pip, sitting down next to the blonde, still looking him over. _Holy shit! _Kyle thought. _He looks freaking amazing!_

The teacher came in, explaining that this class was not to be taken lightly. The homework would be though, the course would be horrid, and your study skills would be tested. Pip listened, coming in and out of a daze, until Kyle poked him. "Ow!" Pip squeaked but then covered his mouth with his hand, happy that the teacher was either too old to hear, or too involoved to understand that it wasn't a sneeze.

A kid in the back said bless you to which Pip replied with a courteous thank you. Pip turned to Kyle, "What?"

Kyle smiled and waved at the boy. "Hey, Pip! Remember me?"

Pip looked the boy up and down, realizing he did know the boy. His ginger hair was straightened and down, with nothing covering the top, and his green eyes seemed to gleem with memories unknown by Pip. The boy wore a long sleeved green shirt, and dark skinny jeans, finishing with wamr looking black Uggs. Pip cocked his head and tried to remember back to elementary school. "Kyle?" He guessed and the ginger smiled back. "Oh, my gosh! You look so different!" Pip exclaimed, looking him over again.

"Me!?" Kyle asked exasperated. "I didn't even know you were Pip until Kenny said something! Have you seen how much you've changed!?"

"Ahem?" An old voice asked, and both boys flicked their attention to the teacher. "And as I was saying. . .", she started again, rasping about how Algebra 2 was one of the toughest classes and that the freshmen in this class are smarter, blah, blah, blah.

The two boys began talking again, and Kyle realized about halfway through the period that Pip had changed on the inside too. Usually nervous and naiive, the boy seemed to have a small defense about him. Pip was still a happy boy who talked polite and always let people interrupt him, as Kyle tried this three or four time, but he was still different.

After class, Kyle walked with Pip to their second period.

During lunch, Kyle asked the boy to sit with his friends under the tree they had claimed, and Pip was more than happy to be apart of something. Kyle brought the english boy over, and sat down, nudging into Stan and laying down on him.

Stan smiled. "Geez, Kyle", he started, "can you be anymore needy and clingy?"

Kyle told the older to fuck off, and looked over to Pip. "You can sit down, you know?"

"Oh!" Pip sqeauked and sat down. "Thank you terribly for the welcome, Kyle." Pip eyed Sran and Kyle. "Are you two. . .?"

"Going out?" Kyle finished, looking up at Stan's face. "Yeah. . .Ever since the middle of summer this year."

Pip smiled. "That's good to hear. I always knew you liked Stan." As Stan laughed while Kyle turned red, Pip looked over his shoulder and froze.

A tall boy was standing under the shade of the tree with another four boys. His eyes looked to be emblem of fires straight from hell, whereas his hair warned of Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt that tucked into his black jeans. His belt had a picture of hell fire on the belt-buckle, and their were deadly looking trinkets covering the belt. His black army boots were laced under his pants, and the grass where he stood looked to be simmering after a fire.

Pip snapped his head back to the front of his body, but the other's gaze followed him and bore into his back like a lasor hell-bent on killing him. "Umm, Kyle?" He asked, whispering at the two boys.

Kyle looked up from Stan. "What's wrong, Pip?"

Pip pointed behind him. "Who the hell is staring at me?"

The ginger looked over to see a dark figure with Craig's group. He was staring at Pip with something in his eyes. . .A stare that Stan had only seen with Stan a few minutes before the elder had confessed his love to him. "That's Damien", Kyle whispered, still staring as if in a vision, "and he's staring at you like how Stan stares at me sometimes."

Stan looked over to Craig's group and spotted Damien instantaneously. "Holy shit, dude", he spoke softly yet firmly, "what the fuck is wrong with him?"

Pip shrugged, but looked back anyway and smiled, waving at Damien like he was his best friend, which he was for a short while back in elementary school.

Damien froze, staring at Pip's gesture. _He remembers!_ He thought, standing straight, about to rush over. . .But he stopped himself, remembering that he was the one who had erased the blonde's memory in the first place. "I can't let him know about this. . .", Damien whispered to himself, breaking his eye contact with Pip to stare at the ground, "I just can't watch him suffer anymore. And if that means no. . ." Damien didn't finish his last thoughts as he turned back toward Craig's group to talk about rabies or whatever the hell they were talking about.

Pip turned his attention back to Kyle and Stan as Cartman came over to sit with them also, Kenny following with Butters behind him. _What the bloody hell is wrong with him?_ Pip thought, glancing back over to Damien, who had turned away by now.

". . .I can't do this. . .too much. . .ve you. . .rup. . ."

Pip blinked his eyes and held his head in his hands. _What was that?_ He thought, turning back to Damien, who had completely forgotten about the English boy. His breathing became irrational, but Pip didn't alert the other boys, claiming that he was happy that they had accepted him. But the boy couldn't get Damien out of his mind, and that was all he could think about as he went to sleep that night.


	2. A World Without Pip

The glimmering sun had turned so fast, Pip had thought that the end of the earth had taken place. The bright light dimmed and became a flickering light of fire as the boy was thrust into a dark and damp place. He felt a cold breeze sweep over his body, and he knew subconsciously that he was naked. He fell into a freezing water bath with other people circling around, too afraid to open his eyes to see where he was.

In that same instant that Pip had fallen, though, he was picked back up into someone's arms. The boy coughed up the wet liquid, shivering into the warmth of the body, his nerves gaining back their memory of heat. Pip opened his eyes, looking up into the face of someone he vaguely remembered.

"Why?" Pip asked, lulling to sleep by the fires flicker. "Why did you save me?"

The other leaned down to hug Pip again, afraid to answer that question, for he didn't even know the answer himself.

Pip opened his eyes, snapping into a sitting position on his bed. He quickly looked around his room, but the white carpet and walls only mirrored back the uncertainty that the boy felt. His hair fell into his eyes slightly, and he swept it behind his ear.

"What the bloody heck was that?" Pip asked, bringing his knees close to his body. He noticed that he was shivering as if from a cold breeze. "It seemed so real. . ."

"Pip!" His mother called from downstairs, but the boy still sat in his bed, listening to what she said. "Almost time for school!"

The english boy looked around his room again, but everything was clean and. . .pure? Pip cocked his head. It was true, his room did look pure and innocent, but then again, Pip himself was both pure and innocent. Pip had never seriously cussed, save for a few moments, he never tried alcohol or drugs, he was too afraid to ditch school or do something "cool", and he had never had sex before.

". . ._Lies_. . ."

Pip's eyes widened, and he searched his room for a hidden person. The voice had only come for a moment, but Pip was sure he had heard it, and he was sure that it was a male's voice. It was deep, yet gentle, like a gardener snake. The allusion of a talking mouse came into the boy's mind, and he ran downstairs with his clothes, too afraid to think about talking mice that know you're a liar.

The blonde stopped as he was throwing his shirt on over his head. "Why did it say lies?" Pip furrowed his brows together. This really worried him! What if he was raped!? What if he was somehow connected to a murder!? What if he was really a woman!? Pip shook his head and sighed. "I really need to stop all this freaking out. . .", he assured himself and quickly dressed himself and freshened up. After eating with his mom, for his dad had to go early again, Pip left to go to school.

He got there earlier this time, and as Pip was turning a corner, he stopped. In front of Pip, merely three feet away, was Damien. His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was sleeping. His arms were crossed across his chest, and he was leaning against the lockers, his raven hair falling slightly into his eyes and covering the porcelein crescents.

Pip walked over to Damien, standing directly in front of the man, before he spoke to him. "Umm. . .Hello, Damien?" Pip tentatively tried to start a conversation.

Damien's eyelids lifted from his orbs of light, and he looked up at the boy, shrinking upon eye contact. "Hi", he spoke fast and softly, diverting the other's contact as much as he could. _Go away, go away, go away!_ Damien thought to himself, feeling a yearning sensation in the pit of his stomache. If the blonde didn't leave him alone, he'd break down and hug him, never letting the other out of his sights for as long as Pip was living or dead!

Pip smiled. "So. . .How have you been since elementary school?" True, Damien had turned Pip into a fireball at Cartman's party when both were not invited, but Pip knew the boy had changed. _He's definetly become taller. . .And slightly more handsome than elementary school._

Damien averted the eye contact still, but he knew he had to talk to the blonde, or Pip would hate him or think Damien hated him. "It's been pretty cool. Craig and I started to talk in the sixth grade, and I've been hanging out with his group since then", Damien shrugged at this part, but still went on, "but I haven't really had a great life with my family and all. . ." Damien gulped, feeling the sensation of tears overwhelming him. He closed his eyes and remembered, clearly, the day an angel had fell into the disease Damien had plagued upon it. He started to shake, vividly seeing the figure writhing on the ground, a black liquid oozing from its beautiful mouth, and the shadow of a halo started to crumble under a support beam of hope that was slowly falling upon burdened weight.

"Damien?" Pip asked again, fearful that his question had angered the other.

Damien opened his eyes, breathing harder than usual, and turned his firey red eyes onto the pure form on an angel. "Damien?" Pip asked again, cocking his head slightly and staring at the other with an intense form of worry. "Are you alright?"

The devil nodded his head, and shakily asked, "H-how has your l-life b-been, Phillup?"

Pip's breath caught itself in his throat, and he stared at the raven haired boy. _He just called me Phillup. . .?_ Pip blinked and he was instantly back in elementary school, talking to a smaller Damien with a higher pitched voice.

_"Hello Damien!" A smaller Pip with a brown gatsby hat, matching bow, a red jacket, and bright blue shorts with lavender colored socks was talking to a dark dressed boy sitting at his table. "My name's Phillup, but everyone hates me so they call me Pip."_

_Damien stared at the other, but then spoke with spite. "Then I will call you Pip!"_

_Pip smiled nevertheless, a naiive smile that showed no anger or jealousy, only a loving compassion of a revolution. "Righto!"_

"You've never called me that before, Damien", Pip stared at Damien, noting that the other was finally looking back at him. But his eyes were weary and fearful, as if he were seeing Pip through smoke or a dark and deep fog. His stature was solid, and his eyes were wide and filled with the red fires of hell.

"I know", Damien nonchalantly spoke, but his appearance on the matter was still fearful.

Pip sighed and explained to Damien about how his parents enrolled him in a private school, and his education was top notch. He also smiled a lot as he talked about the new friends he had made. "But I still missed my friends back in South Park", Pip finished, looking up at Damien with pools of water, "I kinda missed your prescence too."

Damien's eyebrows turned downward and he snarled at the boy. "Why the fuck would you miss this crap place!?" Pip moved back, frightful of this new outburst. "I can't even believe you would say that! Everyone here was freaking mean to you and they all laughed behind your back and even in front of it!" By now some people were beginning to stay and watch as Damien freaked out, some even hiding their faces in shame as they saw that Damien was talking about Pip. "And why would you miss me of all people!?" Damien stared at Pip, who had shrunk into himself. He lowered his voice and stared at the ground, feeling guilty about everything that he had done to Pip, including. . ."I even made you into a fireball and laughed at you. . ."

"But you didn't mean it. . .", Pip whispered, catching Damien's attention again. The english boy was standing straight again, a single tear sliding down his left cheek, glorifying the allusion of an angelic and holy being. "You only did it so that you could be cool. And besides, you were my first real friend that hung out with me because you wanted to. . ."

The bell rang for class, and Pip walked away, erasing the tear from his face, but not the mark on his heart. Damien watched the latter walk away, his heart twisting itself into an agonizing shape of a knife. _Why do I always hurt him! Whether I mean to from spite, or if I mean to by love! Even if I don't mean it at all!_

Damien shook slighly, a cold breeze crawling down his spine.

After school, Damien halted on a street corner and sighed. He would've turned into an alley to summon a demon to take him home, but, for some odd reason, Damien chose to walk with the group of children, only stopping when he really needed to.

As he rounded a corner, the devil stared as a blonde boy walked across the street. His brown bookbag bounced from his hip, and he tried so hard to stop it by laying a hand on the darker strap. His hair fell from his white gatsby hat into his right eye, covering the eye slightly. His porcelein and fragile hands fell upon his strap and his cell phone as he brought it out, and Damine stood staring, eventually shaking his head and turning away.

"I need to tell him. . .I just can't do this anymore!" Damien raked his hands into his hair and shut his eyes tightly. He felt the warm tears slide down his cheeks and onto the ground below, but Damien couldn't care less. "He made me this way!" The devil's eyes filled the entire orb with red, and his teeth grew into shark teeth, breaking his facade of a mystery, but not of beauty. "It's all HIS fault!" Damien wipped his head around and saw Pip's face clearly, staring at a sign across the way. Damien's hands gave in to gravity and fell next to his sides, his face undarkened and his eyes bled away. His whole body calmed down, and, for a moment, Damien felt that HE was in heaven.

The devil was about to walk across the street, when a car flashed by him and Damien jumped back. Pip had turned away and was walking the opposite way of Damien. The devil closed his eyes. "It would never be the same though. . ." And with this, he turned away and performed a summoning ritual, being transported into hell. . .Along with the seven boys who had been following him. . .


	3. 7 Idiots Trapped In Blood

**I am so sorry for the late update. Please, DO NOT kill me! And I'm so sorry that Damien's acting like such a little whiny, pussy lilly right now! I promise it'll be explained soon, but for now, just go with it! :P I may not have time to update properly because of a little thing called the AP test, which happens, as most of you know, on May 10th and May 15th. I've been studying and taking notes, and I haven't really had time to update, so please forgive me for that! I will try really hard to update this bad boy, but it may not be until after the 15th because of the tests. Again, I am SO SORRY!**

**Damien: Yeah, yeah. . .Whatever, you dumb-WAIT! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A PUSSY LILLY!?**  
**Me: Oh look! A naked Pip needing some help with his shower!**  
**Damien: *gone"**  
**Me: Well that didn't take too long. :3**

* * *

A flash of darkness surrounded Kyle's eyes and he clung desperately to Stan's brown coat, too afraid to open his eyes again. Kyle never imagined that the seven friends would be transported to a place of sulphur and heat. They had just been following Damien, and if that was a crime, then Kyle would've liked to have a lawyer before being teleported. The air around the ginger spiked to an incredible sauna-like heat, and he felt Stan trying to get his coat off of himself.

"Sorry. . .", Kyle mumbled, pulling away and opening his green orbs to this new world.

Everything around the seven teenagers was on fire, to put it plainly. The gound was a cracked dark mess with an abyss under it and above it. People, or what looked to be people, pulled from the dark and tried desperately to climb onto the pathway. One of the creatures managed to get halfway before Damien nudged it back into the abyss, the poor soul falling all the way to the bottom like before.

"Holy shit, dude. . .", Cartman stated, staring wide-eyed as Damien kicked the thing and continued walking. "Should we follow him?"

Craig tuned to stare at Cartman, his eyes emotionless. "Well", he started, holding Tweek's coffee toward the other, "we came down here to find out why Damien's been acting so weird lately." He trailed off, leaving the others to ponder what they should do.

"W-well, I think we should d-do it!" Butters nervously stammered,staring at the ground then at the group of boys again.

The boys all smiled, save Craig, who flipped the group off, and they all started following Damien, who had walked up a huge flight of steps to reach a mansion that wasn't on fire itself. The crown of red and orange surrounded the mansion, bellowing with sizzles loud enough to help wake the dead.

Damien walked along the steps, slowly and deliberately taking his time, his mind following along Pip's mood changes, the swing of his hips, his golden hair, and his angelic voice. Pip's blue eyes sunset into his mind, and as Damien opened the door to his house, Pip was standing there, a ghostly vision of smiles and swinging. Damien blinked and the vision evaporated like Pip did.

"Hullo, Son!" Satan spoke loudly, someone laying next to him on the couch.

Damien waved back, his eyes flicking to the floor and staying there. Pip kept flickering into the other's mind and whilst Damien was thinking of his lost angel, Satan turned his head to stare at his son and instantly knew what the latter was thinking.

"Pip?" Satan guessed anyway, and Damien nodded, walking upstairs into his room.

As Satan turned back to the television, Cartman rolled in, Craig walking behind him. Tweek and Butters "ninjaed it", and Kyle, Stan, and Kenny simply ducked behind the couch and followed the rest up the stairs.

Damien opened his door, failing to shut it although he wished to be alone, and the seven boys quietly walked into the room and hid behind a pile of black clothes. Damien himself sat down on his black bed and raked his hand through his hair, dropping onto the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

"Why did I have to go and taint him. . .I don't even understand what happened. . .", Damien rolled over and stared at a mural he had been painting. It was of Pip with white angel wings and white clouds in the background. A golden halo fit with his hair, and his bright blue eyes starkly compared to the golden hair, halo, and cross on the upper half of his body.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Cartman asked the others, appalled that Damien was this obsessed with the small naiive english boy. It was bad enough to catch the freak staring at the faggot boy, but to see how utterly obsessed Damien was with Pip freaked Cartman out; badly.

Kyle turned to Stan, his green orbs showing fear. "Do you think he stalks him and plans his next moves and shit like that. . .like in the CSI shows we watch when nothing else is on?" Stan responded by shaking his head and whispering, "I have no freaking clue. . ."

Butters shook a little and squeezed next to Tweek, who was close to freaking out any second. Craig had his left hand ready to catch and stop the spazz if the blonde made a move to twitch, or even worse, scream "aah", and Kenny was next to Cartman, watching Damien closely to make sure he didn't find the boys.

Damien was still on the bed, his right arm draped along his eyes so that he couldn't see. As the boys watched the devil, they saw a red streak fall down the right side of his face and Kyle was the first to react.

"Dude!" He whisper shouted. "I think he's crying blood!?"

Cartman slowly turned his head in the ginger's direction. "What. The. Fuck?"

As the other boys glanced at each other in fear, or in Craig's case, boredom, Damien sat up and wiped the blood from his face. He looked back at the mural of his angel and then sat cross legged, staring at the floor and talking to himself. To the boys, if sounded like he was telling a story, but Damien knew it was something more.

"Once upon a time", Damien started, his face shrouding itself in darkness, "an angel fell from heaven and blessed a devil with its prescence. Sure, the devil was fearful of the angel, for the devil had never seen a real angel before and he had no idea what the creature was capable of. The devil was mean to the angel, calling the angel bad names, and even trying to seduce the angel, for the devil had never truly given into lust before, and he figured that the angel would be the perfect first candidate for his sex scandal adventure."

Kenny stared at the entity before them, looking back at the mural of Pip, and then glancing toward Damien, his darkness clinging to him. The blonde elicited a gasp as he glanced between the two again and again. "Damien's the devil and Pip's the angel!" Kenny whispered, causing an already freaked out Tweek to shout out, "AAH!"

Damien's head snapped toward where the boys were and his eyes turned dark. "What", he started to stand up, his eyes drenching their whites with blood, "are you doing here. . ." The devil trailed off as all seven boys stared, horror filling their veins, as they awaited the punishment Damien was going to give them.


	4. The Start of Crazy

**Well, I decided that I'd have the time to update right now, so I just hurried and read the notes I wrote on this story since I do have everything planned out. The notes were, of course, really vague, but I did it anyway. And thank you to painestar for your reviews. :D They made me feel really awesome! And thank you to everyone else who wrote their reviews! I'm really excited that people are interested in this story no matter how girlish Damien's being right now. :P**

**The next chapter actually has Damien being his usual self, so be prepared kiddies! ^^ It'll be flippin fantabulous. And I wanted to ask you guys if you'd like me to do either one of the following:**  
**-Have the sex part in the story itself and change the rating of this story or. . .**  
**-Skip that part, allude to it, and post it on my DeviantART account**  
**Please review and choose so I can know A.S.A.P. Thank you! :D**

**I also loved writing the description of Pip's room, because I'm also writing another story at the moment about Red Goth, or Dylan as I call him, from South Park, and his room's exactly the opposite of Pip's, which is pretty freakin' awesome. :3**

* * *

Pip opened his eyes, blinking in all of the golden light around him, which seemed to want to stay and protect the younger from trouble. The british boy slowly rolled onto his stomache, feeling as if he were going to puke at any given rapid motion he were to attempt to try. His equally golden hair fell into his eyes, and for a second, Pip flt as if he were falling again. He looked toward his pillow, only to see a huge robotic foot come crashing into his face, onto his body, and over his soul.

"Ah!" Pip screamed, falling to the floor. His stomache gave another warning to stop the rapid motions, and Pip nodded his head as if understanding the latter. He slowly stood up and glanced around the lightened room. Nothing looked out of place, yet everything still seemed to be so pure and innocent looking.

"Pip!" His mother called from downstairs, and Pip quietly walked out of his white room and into the yellow colored hallway. He followed the sandpaper colored soft carpet downstairs and when he reached the landing, old memories filled his head as three girls stood by the front door.

The first girl was tall with long black hair. Her purple hat covered most of her hair, while he dark purple makeup covered her face entirely. She was talking to Pip's mom with a worried expression on her face.

The second girl was shorter than the first, but still taller than the third. Her hair was shorter than the black haired girl's, and she was blonde with poodle like fluffy hair. Her makeup was only slightly on, yet she seemed to be prettier than her friend.

The last girl had long sunshine hair that seemed to be styled like a model. Her crystal eyes nodded with her head as she spoke to Pip's mom, and her lipsticked mouth opened slightly, making Pip's eyes grow wider again.

Pip knew all three woman, and he had history with the last. The first was Wendy, Stan's ex-girlfriend for unknown reasons, the second was Bebe, everybody's ex-girlfriend, and the last was Estrella, Pip's first love. She had been controlled by a crabby old lady, and when Pip had saved her, it seemed to Pip that Estrella had really like him. Of course, the boy was only eight or nine at the time, but it felt like real love to him. After a month or two, though, Estrella had left the other, stating that she needed someone more mature. The was about the time Pip had moved to South Park also, and Pip was sure she was the reason he moved anyway.

Estrella moved her head in Pip's direction as if reading his mind. "Phillup!" She said, catching the attention of the other three women in the room.

Pip's mom smiled and motioned toward the girl's, making a kissy face and giving her son a thumbs up. After all, Pip's mom had thought that her son was homosexual for the longest time. (:D)

Pip swallowed slightly, nodding his own head, and cautiously walked down the stairs until he was in front of the closest girl; Estrella.

The blonde smiled again, and Pip's mind alarmed him to that foolish smile.

Wendy pushed her way to the front of the girls and sighed. "Pip, we want to know if you've seen Stan or Kyle since yesterday?"

Pip blinked again. "They're missing? Oh dear!"

"Not only them", Bebe chimed in behind Wendy and Estrella, "but Tweak and Craig are missing also."

Estrella nodded her head sadly. "And Leopold, Kenny, and Cartman."

Pip counted the boys on his fingers and furrowed his eyebrows. "That's seven total."

The girls all nodded again. "Yes, and we want to know if you've seen any of them since yesterday after school."

The british boy thought for a moment and stopped. He actually did remember seeing the boys after school. Pip had been walking home, and as he had crossed the street, the boy had felt something behind him. As he turned to look, he could vaguely see Damien staring at the ground sadly, his eyes clouded with a sort of sympathetic and regretful look. He had turned to walk away, and seconds after the other had vanished, the seven boys the girls had just listed had followed Damien. Pip, of course, had thought nothing about it at the time, but now the blonde was slightly concerned for the boys. When Pip had spoken to Damien the other day, Damien seemed to hate the boys for hurting Pip.

"I believe they were following Damien", Pip spoke soothingly, looking at the girls, who all looked back at one another, and then stared at Pip.

Wendy was the first to say something. "Can you get ahold of Damien by any chance?"

Pip was about to shake his head, but his mind suddenly extracted a seven digit number from his brain. appearing effortlessly into the blonde's head. Pip carefully walked over to his phone, and turned back to the women. "I'll be right back." He ran up the stairs, walking into his room and placing his phone on the table.

The british boy carefully walked over to his mirror and swallowed. He wrote the seven numbers on the mirror, and touched the other reality. He uttered a silent message to see Damien, and the mirror abruptly began to melt into a portal. Pip carefully walked through the mirror and stopped, standing in a room full of darkness and drenched with a blood colored wall. His bottom lip quivered slightly as the portal behind him closed for eternity.

The room stared back at Pip, and the other shook from head to toe. He was frightened of what was in front of him, and possibly behind him.

"Pip!?" An exasperated voice called from behind Pip's back and the blonde felt his skin crawl with fright. _Please don't be the It or Chucky. . ._, Pip thought, completely terrified of what was really behind him. He turned around, his blonde hair on their ends as well. He shut his blue eyes tightly and only dared to lift his left eyelid when he was face completely toward the source of vocal sounds. When the vision implanted itself into his mind, Pip relaxed and opened his eyes fully.

"Stanley?" Pip asked, and then noticed the others beside the black haired man. "Kyle and Eric! And Tweek, Craig, Kenny, and Leopold also! What are you guys doing though?"

The group puzzled Pip, for they were all standing around in a huge golden cage. It was lifted from the group about six feet and the boys didn't seem to be entirely fearful of the cage, only the kidnapper.

"Pip, can you find the key!? I think they're in a drawer or something!" Stan asked, his voice cracking from fear.

Pip looked around and found some drawers. As he walked over to them, he asked Stan and the others some questions. "Who captures you?"

"Damien", Stan replied, glancing around as if uttering the demon's name would make his appear out of nowhere.

"Why did he capture you?" The blonde asked again, shaking a box and opening it to reveal paints. He shook his head and placed the box on the ground, looking again through the first drawer.

"Cuz he's afraid we'll tell you of his fucking obsession with you!" Cartman squealed, wanting the other to hurry the fuck up.

Pip stopped, placing the other box on the floor and turning his direction of the boys. "What?" He asked, and stopped, something on the other side of the room capturing his attention. It was a huge mural, colored in light colors. A huge ray of sunshine fell upon the main attraction of the picture as white clouds, seeming effevescent, wrapped the attraction with a fluffy protection. The main figure was a boy, about Pip's age. He had shoulder length blonde hair, with a halo surrounding his head. His eyes were blonde, and protected by his golden hair, whereas his body was covered with a simple white nightdress, and only protected by the clouds.

Pip placed his hand on the picture and his eyes filled with tears. "That's me. . .back then. . ."

"Pip?" The blonde turned his head as Damien's voice came into his ears.

The latter was standing a few feet away from him to his left, watching Pip with enormous eyes of fear. He had a few things in her hands, but Pip was only staring at the other's face. He could care less about Damien's lower half right now.

"What is this?" Pip whispered. His mind tried to wrap itself around the subject, but upon seeing the picture and then Damien, his mind suddenly stabbed itself and Pip fell to the floor in pain.

"Pip!" Damien screamed, dropping the things he was carrying. As he touched the younger, Pip's world became black and he slumped into Damien's arms, the latter sreaming for his father, and the seven boys all staring, horrified at the situation. . .Even Craig was slightly scared for Pip's well being. . .


	5. The Last Sin

**So to the people who wanted the important sex scene, here it is. . .And I hope it's written pretty well. . .:P Cuz this is eating up my AP time, you bitches. ^^ But I love the reviews, so why the hell am I complaining!? And, yes, I know Damien is still acting pretty OOC, but this is how I imagine him when he's a teenager, so respect my gosh damn futha muckin' athouritah! :D**

* * *

"So can I keep him?" Satan looked up from his newspaper, the title reading _Woman Killed in Colorado as if by Satan Himself!_ He glanced at his son, and looked back and fourth.

"Son, are you talking to me?" The red demon pointed at himself with a slender red finger, menacingly sharp and bloody.

Damien rolled his eyes, glaring at his father for the umpteenth time that day. "Duh, dipshit! I was asking if I could keep the thing that fell down from the sky!" Satan stared at him blankly and Damien stopped himself from yelling at his father. "Oh!" He clapped his black painted fingernails together. "I didn't tell you, huh?"

Satan 'cha'd and smiled. "Duh, dipshit!" He mockingly scolded his son, who returned the mocking with a middle finger.

Damien strutted away toward his room, his red tail following behind like a slinky cat. Down in hell, Damien could show off his dark blood wings, maroon colored tail, and dark red horns of black blood without anybody staring or thinking he was mistaking the day for halloween. He could also wear what he wished to wear, but Damien preffered to keep his hair black and shaggy, his attire like that of a homosexual matrix man, and his eyes in the form of the human's eyes. After all, Damien thought he was pretty damn sexy like this, not that any of the demon girls thought he was hot at all. In fact, in hell, sexy was having huge wings, disgusting fangs, and bushy eyebrows that shielded the scary faces of Satan's children.

The latter obviously was a non-conformist.

As Damien entered the dimly lit room in which he kept his prize, he noticed the thing was moving slightly on its bed. The devil cautiously came closer, his eyes wide, and his hands pulled foward in a magnetic force called curiosity.

The thing sat up slowly, Damien hiding in the shadows for privacy and protection. If the white thing was going to attack him, maybe it would be destroyed in the darkness. After all, white vs. black had always been a common theme in not only human history, but biblical and demon history as well.

It looked around, its long hair sliding down its slender shoulders. The thing was naked, but Damien hadn't looked at it closely as he brought it back into a private room and layed it down with a blanket on top. He was too transfixed on the thing's wings, which were purely white and dovelike, and its crown, which floated above the thing's head in a golden like halo.

"Halo. . .?" Damien whispered, watching as the thing tried to step off its bed. It slipped onto the ground on its knees, spreading them apart and slamming its hands in front of it to keep the balance. The thing looked up and blinked, its crystal blue eyes trying to search for any light or sign of living in the room.

Damien blinked also, his mind starting to reel. "It's a human", he whispered to himself, knowing the human could not hear him. The human turned toward Damien, and the devil felt his heart- living or not it was still there- stop. The human's face consisted of a delicacy not found in hell, as Damien was the closest to any type of fragile delicacy. Damien instantly knew the human was a male, and his mind knew who it was, but Damien could not pinpoint who exactly this man was.

The man's naked body was pale, with a sort of sinless sensation radiating from not only the man's wings and halo, but from his sky blue eyes. He looked at Damien, as he could see the devil know from his position on the floor, and squinted.

"Damien?" It asked in a british accent, blinking again and again and moving his head closer.

Damien felt a sharp intake of breath as his world stopped. "P-pip!?" He asked, completely dumbfounded by the man on the floor. It _was_ Pip!

The blonde desperately tried to stand up, only to fall again. His eyes shut tight from the pain his legs were in, and the devil walked forward into the light, his gaze falling on Pip's naked arms and chest. The british boy followed Damien's gaze and, blushing, he turned his head away and covered his lower part from Damien's view. "C-can I p-please have some c-clothes, Damien?"

Damien puckered his lips but decided that the other had been tortured enough through this naked situation. He left, transported himself to the laundry room, grabbed a aimple white nightgown, and transported himself back to Pip's room to give him the thin piece of clothing.

Pip took it greatfully, disregarding the fact that Damien had failed to retrieve underwear as well. But the british boy had enough humility and patience to not ask the devil, for all the boy thought about was just protecting his self right now, underwear or not.

Damien watched closely as Pip poked his arms through the long sleeves of the nightgown. He tried again to stand up, and almost fell back onto the ground if it were not for Damien's arm that caught the boy by the waist. Pip's blue eyes transfixed themselves on Damien's cold red ones, and the world seemed to stop around the two. A spark flashed in Damien's eyes, and the devil could feel his asshole facade beginning to deteriorate, his walls crumbling away to reveal the true Damien beneath. The devil pushed the angel on the bed to keep his weight off of himself and turned around, quickly rebuilding the Berlin Wall again. He was not going to dissolve like the Soviet Union, and certainley not by Pip Pirrup!

The angel stared at his legs, wondering why they wouldn't work, but he knew that this simple thought wasn't going to distract him from what had just happened between him and the other. Pip was so sure that he had felt a spark that was shared by the devil, but he was too afraid and curious of other things to actually delve into this deep mystery.

"Um?" Pip began, catching the devil's attention. Damien turned slightly so that his face was facing Pip and Pip cleared his throat, beginning again. "I was just wondering. . .Where exactly am I?"

Damien furrowed his brows together. "What do you mean? You're in hell."

Pip's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. "What!?"

"Didn't you notice the big fuckin' fire and the useless people with no eyes or limbs?"

Pip shook his head, looking down again. "I don't understand though. . ."

Damien blinked and interrupted the angel's speak. "Did you just die?"

"Huh?" Pip blinked also, cocking his head. His golden hair followed and that insidious halo tilted to its side also, keeping with the angelic british boy as if on a collar or string of some nature.

"Well", Damien gestured upwards and Pip's head followed, "I mean, you did fall from the cieling on hell, which means you must've died, right?"

Pip laughed and shook his head again, his blonde hair yet again following and flying like his white wings that framed his self. Damien's eyes wandered throughtout Pip's slender body, and his gorgeous looking perfect legs. They were hanging over the side of the bed, limp, and Damien knew that hell had an effect. Usually, one's legs would be weighed down because of sins, and you'd be able to see scars indidcating which sin you had committed, but Pip's legs were completely clean, leaving Damien to wonder why he was even in hell in the first place!

"I fell from heaven", Pip broke Damien's thoughts as well as his concentration.

"Heaven!?" Damien nearly screamed, screwing up his nose in disgust. "That's why you're so fuckin' clean. . .", the devil grumbled and turned away.

"W-wait, Damien!" Pip tried to follow the devil but only managed to fall onto the rocky black floor, hitting it hard this time. Damien turned back around, snickering at the angel's look of pain.

"Fuckin' idjit", he mumbled and snapped his fingers. A wheel chair appeared and Pip looked at it suspiciously.

He looked up at Damien, and than back at the wheel chair. "Is it demented or something?"

The devil rolled his bloodied eyes. "Oh, yeah, totally. ..I casted a voodoo charm on it today, don't you know what I do down here?" He picked the blonde up again and placed him in the chair harshly, the blonde eliciting both a glare and a flash of air being hit out of his lungs. "Now roll yourself and follow me." Damien turned to walk away, adding, "Dumbass."

Pip smiled and happily rolled after the devil joyously.

Satan heard a set of wheels, and looked up, ready to yell at his son for fucking around with the cars or wheelchairs again, but upon seeing Damien walk in just fine and Pip following in the suspected wheelchair, Satan's annoyed look molted into a confused face.

"Uh", Satan started, watching as Damien sat down and Pip rolled next to the couch, "who the hell is this?"

Damien huffed, leaning back on the black couch, his arms spreading to fill the whole couch with just himself. "This is Pip Pirrup, dad", he jabbed a thumb at the boy, who smiled and waved at the said devil. "He was my friend in school, and now he's fallen into hell from heaven."

Satan nodded, looking Pip up and down, taking note of the bright halo, the sea blue eyes, and Pip's legs. He gestured toward Pip's legs and gave a questioning look toward his son. "What's wrong with his legs, Damien?"

Damien shrugged. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. . ."

The english boy beside Damien looked sheepishly at the black haired, sinful creature, and Satan smiled, turning his head the other way as he tried desperately to cover up his happiness for his son. Meanwhile, Damien was checking one of his nails, as it had broken itself a couple of days ago. Satan had told his son it would grow back soon, but Damien wasn't so sure of that statement anymore, as it still hadn't shown any sign of life anymore.

Pip smiled and poked Damien. The devil slowly turned, glaring at the boy with a look of hatred. "Why the fuck did you just poke me? And why the hell are you still in my house?"

The blonde boy motioned for Damien to give him his hand, and, reluctantly, Pip finally managed to coax the devil into giving him his hand. Pip licked his thumb slightly and smeared some of his saliva onto Damien's fingernail. The devil opened his mouth the tell Pip how fuckin' disgusting he was but he stopped as he felt his fingernail grow back to normal size again.

The devil snapped his head up to meet Pip's eyes, but the boy was touching his legs with a sort of sad expression. Damien watched closely at the angel's movements, however slight they may be. His hair had fallen into his eyes, but the boy's hand had trapped most of the strands behind his porcelein colored ear. _No piercings either, huh?_ Damien asked, frowning. _He must be a perfect fuckin' angel. Never had any tattoos, any pierceings, any alcohol, or any sex. . ._

Damien's mind wandered slightly, and his smile stretched from ear to ear. He scooted over to his father, who was watching his son and Pip closely, a knowing smile on his face. When Damien came closer, however, that smile faded into a small annoyed frown. "What is it now, son?" He asked in a normal voice, but Damien placed a finger on his lips and made a slight hissing sound from his mouth.

"Dad? Am I allowed to finally touch this one?" He asked, watching for his dad's response.

Satan furrowed his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

Damien face palmed himself and glared at the red devil in front of him. "Can I finally finish my list of the seven deadly sins?"

Satan tilted his head, nodding. "Don't you need three more?"

The devil's son shook his head. "I finished sloth by not doing shit for a week. I'm always yelling so that counts for wrath. My pride is already 'bigger than the buddha' as you like to refer to it as. Envy is practically my middle name. And gluttony comes and goes whenever I feel like it. And greed should've been my real name. All I need now is lust, and all the girls down here are fuckin' ugly as hell. . ." Damien's voice trailed off as he realized that to give in to lust would be a sin, but to have sex with an angel who's a man nontheless would score huge with Damien's sin score sheet.

Satan thought about this for a few seconds, trying to recall what another angel had said to him long ago. He could slightly remember a girl. Her hair was long and black, twisted into a neat braid that cascaded from her left shoulder. Her eyes had been huge and green, with a twinge of fear and lust, as well as gratitude and acceptence. She had been wearing a long golden robe and she was talking to Satan in a smaller voice, bringing it lower as her halo shattered from her head. The devil shook his head and realized that Damien still wanted his answer.

"One condition, my son", Satan stated, waiting for Damien to say okay or nod his head, to which he did both and the devil proceeded, "You are not allowed to touch him until his legs have been fully restored as he will need them for sex with the devil's son."

Damien growled but accepted his father's offer nontheless, shaking hands with his father, sealing the deal between Satan himself.

"Hey!" Damien shouted behind him and Pip looked up, his blue eyes drenched in an aura of openess and dreams. "We need to get going, dipshit!"

As Damien turned to leave, Pip tried to follow in the wheelchair, but Satan stopped both boys. "Son?" He sternly inquired and Damein exasperatly turned around. "You know wheelchairs melt whenever they touch hell."

"So?" Damien rolled his eyes.

"You'll need to carry your friend", Satan smiled, motioning toward Pip's fragile and pale body.

Damien growled menacingly and picked the blonde up bridal style, glaring at the both of them. He felt Pip's heartbeat in his hands, and Damien's face turned red. Pip hadn't noticed, as he was trying to pull the nightgown over his knees, afraid that his private part would show if Damien wasn't careful with him.

The two- or just Damien (:P)- strolled down the sidewalk of hell. It was a long road covered in red soil that may have been powdered blood from over decades and millenia of people trying to claw their way out of the pits of hell. Few people walked this road, but the few that were stopped quite frequently to see the angel in hell. Pip had started to cling closer to Damien, burying his face in the other's chest, and Damien could feel his wall breaking again. Everytime he called the blonde a dumbass or a scraedy-cat, he could feel the latter shake, and Damien knew he shouldn't be insulting the other, but it was too good to pass up, and it's not like Pip could go anywhere anyway.

When the two had reached the doctor's office, the doctor ushered them in right away. He took one look at Pip and had diagnosed him with the same disease as most people who just got to hell. These people had to wait to have their scars removed, but with Pip's case, he only had two scars on his entire body, and one was so small that the hell dealers had just wiped it away. The other was lieing, and Damien had wanted to stab himself for not percieving the thought of just asking Pip if he had ever done anything considered sinful or slightly bad.

For the next few weeks or so, Damien spent his mornings with Pip, trying to help him learn how to walk with the scar, as the angel wasn't going to spill his secret sin. The devil spent his nights alone in his room, thinking about the angel and his perfect blue eyes.

One morning, the devil had happened to walk into Pip's room and he had stood amazed at how peaceful the boy looked while asleep. His eyelids rested peacefully on his dreaming blue orbs, and his eyelashed framed the crescent moons like curtains to a crystal window. His hands were splayed around his head and stomache, yet they reminded Damien of the commercials on television of the Dove soap.

The devil walked over to where the angel was sleeping, and Pip turned his head slightly to the left. Damien gulped down his fear and leaned over to kiss the angel. As his lips made contact, he could feel the younger stirring beneath him. The devil pulled away quickly, but not fast enough as he felt soft silk arms lasp themselves around his neck. Damien's eyes grew wide and he looked down at Pip's blue eyes, taking the devil to another place.

"Damien?" Pip asked, his hands tickling the older slightly. "What are you doing with me?"

Damien felt his world cave in on itself and he attacked the younger again, this time, pushing him back onto his feather soft bed. Pip felt his lips smash together with the other's and he kissed back, feeling something in the pit of his stomache for the other.

The devil's hands trailed down the younger's clothed torso, rubbing his sheeted nipples as well as the inside of his thighs, loving the slightly gasps that came from underneath the devil. Pip's mouth allowed the devil access, and Damien took the permission delicately, knowing that if he pushed the other too far, Pip would hate him forver.

Pip felt the devil's tongue coat his own with a thin layer of saliva, and Pip tried hard to battle the invading forces of Damien, but he gave up after a few seconds of useless struggle. Damien broke the kiss, biting down on Pip's neck. Pip screamed into Damien's hair, feeling something warm run down his neck. Damien licked the blood from Pip's unscathed neck, and he suckled the younger as Pip tried to hide his beautiful voice from the devil.

Damien's hands kept prodding the younger's thighs, and Pip loved the feeling of Damien's soft and sinful hands. One hand's fingernails, crept under Damien's gown and scetched some pictures into the other's medial thigh. Pip gasped loudly at this foreign touch, but instantaneously became used to the feeling as goosebumps armed themselved down his arms and thighs, and made his nipples hard.

The devil's other hand was plucking Pip's left nipple and upon feeling the latter's reaction to his right hand, Damien began to squeeze the sensitive flesh. Pip moaned at this touch, only ever remembering somebody touching him like that when he was recieving a purple nurple, which hurt like a bitch afterwards.

Damien stopped all this touching and took off his shirt, revealing his perfectly tanned chest. The son of Satan also stipped himself of his black belt, the buckle a picture of a bloodied bat with a corpse hat. He threw both items next to the bed, and his pants followed. Damien snuck his hands under Damien's nightgown, his fingernails scratching up the latter's thighs, waist, sides, and, finally, his neck. This whole proccess awakened Pip's libido, and his bit his lips as Damien's tongue, touched the younger's stomache, kissing around the top of where his underwear should've been.

The devil smiled, feeling Pip tense up. His hands sprawled themselved onto the boy's stomache, and his mouth took hold of his length, swallowing it whole. Pip groaned at the touch, and then the hot, moist cavern around his length, and he threw his head back, his lip now bleeding from the biting earlier. His blonde hair barely touched the bed as Damien's tongue swirled around the tip of Pip's other self. Damien bobbed his head up and down, and Pip's louder moans gave away that the blonde was already close to coming, which meant that this sex experience would be over too soon for Damien, but Damien smiled inwardly, knowing that Pip would stay in hell for more days to come, which meant as much sex as possible. Pip gave out a loud scream as he came into Damien's mouth, and the devil swallowed the salty tasting liquid, sitting up and watching the angel. He was panting, with blood trailing down his chin.

Damien leaned in closer and licked the blood from his lover's chin, kissing him lightly and removing the last part of the blood trail.

Pip opened his eyes, watching as Damien gently parted his mouth with his fingers. Pip licked the digits, not understanding what the older was doing. As Damien removed the fingers, he stared at his angelic lover again, kissing him lightly before sticking his index finger into Pip. The english boy muffed his scream with his right arm and bucked slightly at this sudden intrusion. And as if the put more stress on Pip, Damien's other hand wrapped itself around Pip's memeber again and began to pump slowly. Pip could feel Damien's own breath next to his cheek, and he could feel another finger being inserted, stretching and scrissoring his tight hole. Damien's other hand worked perfection on Pip's body, performing its own pumping rhythm that Pip finally caught onto, breathing with the pumping sensation. Damien bit his tongue as he kissed Pip's neck, inserting another finger as well.

After Pip could successfully take four of Damien's fingers, the devil stopped his pumping and his fingering, pulling away from the younger. He snapped his fingers, bringing out a tube that Pip had never seen before. The black haired, older boy pushed his own underwear away from himself, and Pip could see that Damien was already erect for the younger.

"D-Damien?" Pip's soft voice broke the temporary silence and Damien looked at the other.

"What's wrong?" He came closer, and kissed the younger, pulling away to lather the lube onto his own member.

"D-don't you w-want me t-to do the s-same things you j-just d-did for me?" Pip stammered in his british accent, and Damien smiled again, kissing him.

"I just want you to lay back and relax as I make you feel good, okay?" Damien positioned himself in front of Pip, placing his lags around the devil's waist. But before they began Pip, sat up and stared at Damien in his eyes.

"I love you, Damien. . .", Pip trailed off staring at the ground, "I always have. . .Since you're first day at South Park Elementary. . ."

Damien's own heart stopped, his mind reeling with the possible answers to this sudden confession. Before Damien could even come up with a comeback, his voice started to talk for him, and he heard himself saying, "I love you too, Pip. Now let me love you and make you my prey. . .Dumb angel. . ." The last part, Damien said affectionately, and he lidded his eyes, nudging the younger with his forehead.

And with those last few gestures, Damien pushed into Pip's tight ass, and the younger started to scream, but ws muffle by the older's kiss. Damien's left hand pumped Pip again as he thrust in and out again and again, at first going slowly to let Pip's rhythm change with it. Pip, on the other hand, was screaming out a litany of colorful words- none cuss words, mind you- and Damien could only hear smippets of "Oh, God, right there, Damien!" or "I love you!"

Pip couldn't even think with all the pleasure that was happening to his body, and the fact that Damien was biting his and kissing him added on top of all the pleasure brought the blonde close to a breaking point.

After about ten or so thrusts, the young virgin fulfilled his destiny with the devil as the two finally became one. Pip came, hard and hot onto both his and Damien's stomache, and Damien followed suit in the ancient ritual of passionate love making. They both fell onto each other, panting as if they had just ran a marathon of some sort. Damien didn't know how he could fall asleep after that much lust still burnt in his belly, but all he knew was that when he woke up the next day, he was laying naked next to the most beautiful little naked angel there was.


End file.
